bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Agent Z/Lol.
I copied and pasted AoH'S userpge =Hi peoples.= You have A.O.H. (Now leave me be before i rip you to shreds.) Mood I am scared. HURRICANE! LETS RIDE THE LIGHTNING! YEAH! =Family= HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Twin/ Older Sister) AOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Older Sister) ERIMAL!!!!!!!! (Cousin) RAYNE!!!!!!! (Twin/ Older Brother) SARAH AND BRIANA!!!!!!!!!!! (Older Sisters) MINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Little Sister) KENTO!!!!!!!!!!! (Little Brother) ALAN!!!! (Little Brother) MAXUS!!!!!!!!!! (Cousin) AA!!!!!!!!!!! (Cousin) AZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Twin) DM!!!!!!!!!! (Uncle) D99!!!!!!! (Uncle) MOMMA ROGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (take a WILD guess) The BD Reporters If you have some pics we don't have, leave a message on my talk, and i will set up an appointment for you with either me, or one of the active users on the team. Me (active) Agent Z (active) Shadow96 (active) Rayne (partially active) GaiaDrago (active) Sarah (on temporary leave) Briana (on temporary leave) (spot may need to be filled) TCtheRogue (active) Zacten (active) Fusion Arceus (active) Sig Archive NOTICE I use any sig i want at any given time. DEAL WITH IT!! A.O.H. / Helix was not here. Supposedly. (talk) 17:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 17:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / I'm the PIRIAH (break me), i am the LIAR (save me), i can take ANYTHING (make me), accuse me of EVERYTHING (kill me) (talk) 19:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / AWESOMENESS (talk) 21:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! (talk) 02:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / my team is ready for back-up whenever you need it. (talk) 20:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 15:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 19:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 16:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / i was born in rosewell (talk) 02:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / BOOM goes the freak on coffee. (talk) 02:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / (Insert random word here) NESS (talk) 17:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Strikeflier']] is awesome. 12:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 01:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 19:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 16:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't die!!!) 19:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't lie!!!) 01:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) We won't be forgoten, we'll never give in,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'This war we've achieved']] has allowed us to win. 14:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 21:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (My Personal Fav.) Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||''' it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 16:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| that family is']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''more than blood.']] 13:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) (i ran out of space) Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 00:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 11:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Enemies On BD: Rec In reality: Everyone on my team. My Reputation My reputation as a brawler is that i will try to win by any available means. I am also the #2 brawler in Attribute United and lead advisor to Liberation. I am also know as being technically advanced, being able to easily work with tools. I am a strategist, known for changing my strategy depending on attribute while using the exact same cards and Bakugan i used on the last person. I am the self appointed "Master of all Strikefliers", so if you have a Strikeflier related question, ask me. At school, i am the "Guy everybody wants but needs to get rid of". I am known for fitting in, but being so odd, i don't fit in at all. I am a PUBLISHED poet, and i am highly respected for that. I also have ONE thing no other boy in the school has. The "Touch of Dreams" as some call it. I can calm most girls by touching them on their shoulder. My ......... i don't quiet know. I have a question/statement. What is the point of Bakugan??? Enough said. My Music My favorite Sad Song Me all over. I will. I may not win, but i will To the people who think i fail. I don't want my Great Grandpa to die. Me on a daily basis. To ... the girl whom shall not be named. It always makes me calm. You wanna start one too? It feels funny. My Hobbies Writing poetry. (If enough people want to see what i write about, i will make a blog.) Bakugan (DUH!) Science Listening to Music What I am Category:Blog posts